Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage level detector, a motor drive controller, a motor apparatus, and a method of detecting voltage level.
Description of the Related Art
A voltage level detection mechanism which detects the voltage level of an input signal by detecting the input signal reaching a plurality of threshold levels is known.
To improve detection accuracy, such a conventional voltage level detection mechanism requires a larger number of comparators, which causes a problem of an enlarged circuit area. Since the voltage level detection mechanism detects the voltage level of an input signal by detecting the input signal reaching a predetermined threshold level, more threshold levels should be set to improve detection accuracy. For example, in a case where approximately 1,000 threshold levels are set for securing a desired detection accuracy, the same number of comparators should be provided while disadvantageously enlarging the circuit area.